


The Path to your heart

by CuteCranberryCakes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Apex Games, Character is a legend, Coworkers - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hi friends, Trigger warning (Death and blood), confused pathfinder, innocent pathfinder, pathfinder is surprisingly dominant?, robot cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCranberryCakes/pseuds/CuteCranberryCakes
Summary: Being a legend isn’t easy. So when you decide to join apex legends you can’t tell if it’s the best decision or the worst
Relationships: Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Hi friends

Name: **Delilah Bisset Legend Name: GunSlinger Age:23 Gender:Female**

**Passive: Able to reload faster and aim sights down faster also including switching guns**

**Tactical: Able to put down an ammo pack that lasts for 20 seconds**

**Ultimate: Able to clone any gun or item (longer than lifeline ultimate though)**

**Delilah always had a passion for technology, so when she finally got a diploma in advanced engineering it was like a dream come true.**

**2 years later she made a big choice to join Apex Legends.**

**Her passive being a faster shooter and applying endless pressure on the fight as she reloads in a short amount of time and getting back into the fight.**

**Her tactical on the other hand is a beauty for laying back and sniping or pushing as she can give endless amounts ammo to her squad mates for 20 seconds!**

**Her ultimate is the real game changer though. Ever wished of going from a gray to a purple shield in seconds? Well she can make it happen making duplicates from an item she has and giving it to someone else!**

**She truly will have an impact on apex!**


	2. Meet the legends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Delilah's first day on the job hopefully it won’t go so bad

“Hurry up we are going to be late!” Delilahs mum yelled.

”Ok!” Delilah finished fixing her hair and rushed down the stairs blonde hair following her and her brown eyes shining.

”Ohh honey you look gorgeous for you first day” her mum exclaimed.

“Thank you mum” she smiled sweetly.

”oh we are going to miss it!” Her mother jumped and went out the door where Delilah followed her.

They arrived after a long trip. “Ok I can’t go in there but good luck!” Her mum yelled from the car door.

”ok” Delilah nodded her head in understanding.

”I love you, now go win some apex!” Her mother kissed her forehead and sent her away.

There was a guy waiting for her. She guessed he had been sent to go guide her to the main room when she got here.

”Greetings Mrs.Bisset! I will be guiding you to your room and help you carry your bags!” He smiled brightly and took one of her bags in his hands.

After, the guy toured her around and had shown her to her room he left to leave her wander around.

She organized her stuff. _Maybe I should go meet my coworkers..Best to know who your opponent is.  
  
_ She found a room that was loud. She looked up to see a sign that had read “LEGENDS LOUNGE”. _I can enter right..? Oh well of course I’m a legend._

She pushed the door open and she saw some guy half-metal half-human, that’s a first, doing some weird dance.   
  


A warm looking guy, who was muscular, was laughing his eyes out. That must’ve been Gibraltar. She’s heard of him before.

”Aye! Look who’s finally come to meet us!” Some girl with a strong french accent spoke and clapped her hands excitedly.

Everyone went silent to turn their heads in your direction.

”Hi...?” She waved her hand awkwardly and smile feel a bit uneasy having all the attention.

The guy that was once doing some weird.. moves jumped and looked at you. 

“Hello Chica!” His voice sounded welcoming, so you sweetly smiled back.

”We were just playin some game” Lifeline who you knew immediately explained the weird scene.

”O-oh” Delilah said quietly.

”Hey! Somebody tell that damn robot to-“ he cut off and looked at you.

”I-is this the new legend or is this that model that we hired..?” He asked confused.

”Oh no she’s the new legend Elliot!” Gibraltar laughed.

”well in that case” The guy who was named Elliot stuck his hand out which she in response shook. “My name is Elliot Witt but I will go by Mirage in the ring! O-or u-um you can just call me Elliot... I guess?”   
  


Delilah laughed a bit at Elliots confident but awkward welcome and greeting.

“Hi Friend!” Some robotic voice behind you said. 

She screamed and jumped away.

”oh! Sorry friend I didn’t mean to scare you!” The robot said and his screen lit up a blue sad face.

“Oh it’s ok I just wasn’t expecting that!” Delilah laughed.

The robot’s screen showed yellow now.

”Well I’m MRVN, which is also Marvin, but I go by Pathfinder in the ring!” He said with a thumbs up.

”Hello, Marvin I’m Delilah!” She said with a smile.

”De-Lilah...hmmm I like that name!” He said his screen showing a smile.

”Where are the other legends?” Delilah questioned

”Oh sum of them couldnt make it on time!” Lifeline said.

”Thats ok I’ll meet them later in the games” Delilah smiled.

”I made it!” A girl with raven hair was panting “I woke up late and I-I ran down”

”Oh hi wraith!” Pathfinder turned in her direction and waved.

”Hey path! Who’s the new girl?” Wraith looked at you and tilted her head.

”Oh I’m Delilah!” She smiled brightly.

”Well hello Delilah sorry I came so late” Wraith explained nervously.

”Oh that’s fine” she chuckled.

After a couple of hours of chatting with the legends and some showed up after a while their names were Bangalore, Caustic, Wattson and some others that actually didn’t show up.

It was time for you guys to go back into your rooms.

Some legends left straight away saying a goodbye and some stayed until everyone was gone.   
  


You turned to the door and lifeline and pathfinder followed you.

Lifeline eventually went into a different hall and it was just you and Pathfinder.

**Delilahs POV**

I looked over at him and he was tall.

It made me feel really short even though I’m only 5’5.

”Oh wait I didn’t actually get to ask you this!” Pathfinder stopped and turned in your direction.

”hm?” I looked up at him.

”Whats your legend name?” He asked.

”It’s gunslinger” I said.

”Do you always have cool names?” He questioned as you guys kept walking.

I laughed “Noo but that can be bias”

He eventually made it to his door. He turned around and looked at you.

”High five...?” He said cutely.

I looked at him quizzically and then smiled and lifted my hand up to give a high five.

His screen showed pink and purple with hearts.

I kept my hand there and so did he, and he grabbed my hand in his.  
This was kind of awkward, but he just looked at me and it was kind of cute too, so I chuckled.

”um path your hand..?” i said nervously.

Whatever he was thinking he snapped out it and drew his hand back quickly

”Oh sorry friend!” He exclaimed. 

“It’s fine goodnight Marvin!” I said as I yawned.

”Goodnight friend!” He waved and went in his room.

I continued to mine and quickly went asleep.   
I didn’t want to think of the hard day I was going to have tomorrow.


	3. Can I try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long match you come back and chill with the legends.  
> After getting tipsy you wander into a room to find Pathfinder with a very interesting request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * NSFW CONTENT AND VIOLENCE*  
> This isn’t really going to be a long chapter  
> But other wise enjoy ;)

I woke up at 6:30 brushed my teeth did my hair and styled my clothes...well not really I just but on my combat uniform and tidying it up.

I went out my hotel room and into the main room.

Lifeline and Gibraltar were talking beside wraith who wasn’t really paying attention and looking at her Kunai.   
  


Mirage was flirting with the staff which was expected and Revenant sitting in the far corner where darkness was, something you would see in a horror movie basically.

“Here do you want one?” A spanish accent said behind me.

I turned around and saw Octane offering me a nutri-grain bar. How sweet.

”Oh thank you!” I gladly took the bar and peeled the wrapper eating it.

”No problem, just got an extra out the vending machine” he said before strolling away.

I didn’t care. I was just happy about free food.  
  


“SHIP IS NOW ARRIVING” a loud voice on the intercom said.

”All right are we ready to kick some butt?!” Lifeline shouted excitedly.

”WOOHOO!” Octane screamed jogging onto the ship Wraith groggily following behind him.

I laughed not a morning person huh?

Revenant got up and walked in followed Gibraltar and Wattson.

”Oh well see you next time” Mirage winked at the lady that was drooling.

The rest of the legends followed me being the last one in or so you thought...

”Wait!” A robotic voice behind me.

I turned around Pathfinder running.

”Sorry Friend i was ummm late?” He said cutely.

I chuckled “no problem just get on before I actually shut you out” you smiled sarcastically.

He came in and took a seat.

I shut the door spinning the valve to make sure it was tightly shut. 

.

.

.

”Well the last time I gave you a wingman you didn’t even use it!” Lifeline said

”Well that’s cause you kept taking all the kills!” Mirage bickered back “I’m good when I have a chance ok??”

The legends laughed including me.   
  


“JUMP TIME BEGINNING IN 10 SECONDS” a voice said

I looked up to see banners in groups of three all i had to look for was my name.

Lifeline, Wraith, Mirage

Octane,Caustic,Crypto

Wattson,Revenant,Bangalore 

Ah there you were 

Gunslinger,Pathfinder and Bloodhound

Bloodhound you haven’t really met him. He was talked about last night not often.

Pathfinder jogged next to you followed by Bloodhound and his crow.

”I get to play with the new legend what an honor!” Pathfinder said.

The platform began to lower and soon enough you could see the map.

Kings canyon.

Better than the other map in your opinion.

”I’ll be jumpmaster!” Bloodhounds thick accent followed their words.

Me and Pathfinder nodded.

”I say we land there!” Pathfinder pinged Containment.

”Ready up!” Bloodhound pushed us both down, them leading.  
  


I landed on the left building and Path on the building to my right Bloodhound going along with Pathfinder.

”We aren’t the only ones here!” Bloodhound said.

I picked up a Havoc and Re-45 along with a blue shield, a thermite and medical supplies (shield cells, syringes).

”Over there!” Bloodhound said.

They pointed at the two buildings.

”Grappling!” Pathfinder took high ground with a longbow.

I saw Orange eyes looking at me through the window.

I darted into cover. I took out a thermite and threw it into the window.

”THERMITE OUT!” I yelled.

”scanning the area!” Bloodhound yelled.

Two hostiles were in the building one on the roof.

”Path the roof! clear it!“ I yelled.

”I got you friend” Pathfinder said before I heard shots fire.

”Enemy taken down” Pathfinder exclaimed.

”Keep me covered I’m going in!” Bloodhound said 

“Right behind you!” I followed

”Coming!” Pathfinder got off the roof and made his way into the building.

”EYES UP GERNADE!” Bloodhound yelled.   
  


I looked up and saw a frag in mid air.

Time slowed...

Bloodhounds frantic movements.

I couldn’t move.

Was I panicking?

Suddenly something pinched my waist and dragged me.

I shrieked being dragged.

Metal hands scooped me up and put a finger over my mouth.

He dragged me into a corner his hand behind my head pushing me into him as I sat in his lap.

Reality hit me. Bloodhound died to a Wraith. It was only me and Pathfinder

”Be quite there is another squad..” Pathfinder whispered.

I nodded.

I tried to get a little comfortable and moved.

I slipped a little and slammed a little into him causing him to groan uncomfortably.

”Sorry” I whispered thinking I hurt him.

Oh was I wrong...

“You look really alluring” he said 

“W-what?” I looked at him tilting my head.

“Do you not know the word it means-“

”No no I know what it means. Just a little unexpected” I looked away a little shy.

”I think we are clear...” Pathfinder looked up.

Oh this was going to be a long match...

.

.

.

After coming in 3rd ,which was not at all bad for a newbie, I was tired. My heels hurt and all I wanted was my bed.

And that’s exactly what I did when I got to the hotel. Laid in my bed.

i know they were having a party for the winners but I would join them in 30 minutes.

.

.

I woke up did what I promised and got ready.

I went to the legends lounge.

”Whats up compadre?” Octane yelled obviously drunk.

I waved and he waved back before downing more shots.

I sat on the couch with the other legends.

”Hey Delilah!” Bangalore smiles.

She definitely looked nicer in casual attire.

”Whats up?” I asked.

”Eh just talking” Gibraltar said.

”Oh ok. By the way good match out there” I smiled.

Gibraltar laughed “You too!”

”Drink?” Mirage asked.

”Please” you responded 

“Are we feeling soft or strong?” He asked.

”Surprise me” I chuckled.

He handed me some cocktail. I thanked him and drank and drank but responsibly.

I was a little tipsy and I got a little headache from the loud music and went to find a quieter room.

I opened a door and found Pathfinder looking at a book.

”oh sorry didn’t realize someone was in here!” You turned back.

”Wait you could probably help me with this!” Pathfinder closed the book.

”Hm?”

”Sit here?” He tilted his head.

I sat down and looked at him “sooooo?”

”This book. Do you know it?” Pathfinder said.

”That book? Yea it’s a classic romance novel why?” I looked at the book and back up and him.

”There’s stuff in this book and I mean context but I don’t quite understand it” He opened the book to a certain page and handed me it.

I looked at the page and read. It was a sex scene.

You tried not to laugh.

”Pathfinder you don’t know what sexual intercourse is...?” You laughed a bit.

“Of course!” Pathfinder said joyfully.

“Wait...” his tone more serious “that’s a..?”

I bursted into laughter “I’m afraid so!”   
  


Pathfinder looked down embarrassed “oops”

”I know about it. I’ve done research about it just not that much...” he continued.

”There are many ways you could do that” I laughed.

”Can you show me?” His face beamed.

”Um..” I mumbled.

Ive had experience but with a human never a robot.

Pathfinder was really clueless Wasn’t he..?

”please???” He begged.

”Path you don’t have a-“ I cleared my throat.

He looked at me and looked at his hand lifted it up and moved his fingers around.

”Are you sure...?” I looked at the ground.

He leaned forward pushing me on the bed on top of me.

”Does that mean your ok with it..?” He asked

He was really cute. The longer I thought about the more time was being wasted. Fuck it

”Yes...” you looked away.

He looked at your body grabbed your knees and spread your legs open.

He took his digit and lined it up and down .

I gasped a little bit before biting my lip.

He rubbed it a bit more before curling his fingers around my waistband and pulling my leggings down along with panties.

He looked back up at me.

I nodded.

He put his finger on my clit before rubbing it in a circular motion.

I took in a sharp breath as he continued.

He aligned his finger at my entrance and pushed in.

I moaned covering my mouth.

He started going in and out in a rather fast pace.

i wrapped my arms around his neck and bit into my lip as my body ached with waves of pleasure.

He then entered 2 fingers rubbing them against my g-spot.

”P-path!” I gasped his name.

I was getting close to my breaking point.

He continued rubbing my clit and thrusting his fingers in and out.

I loudly moaned feeling me tighten around his fingers as pleasure engulfed me.

He stopped and got up. He looked at me his screen smiling “Did I do that correctly..??”

”yes Pathfinder...yes” you nodded.

He laid beside you and you went to cuddle by him.

_Did I just do that..?_

I didn’t regret it but I just-

Fuck it I’ll think about it tomorrow.

I snuggled into Path’s chest and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first time writing a nsfw scene so if I’m a little blunt and short I’m sorry 🙃

**Author's Note:**

> It would be appreciated if kudos are left or if you read the story. Much love❤️


End file.
